User talk:Bloody18
Re: lol yeah, you can take it, as long as you try and keep parts of the plot. =) -Duck nostalgia hurts... 21:15, July 24, 2013 (UTC) I liked it, though, it was a blur of introductions and character development and it was a bit tough to follow the first time through. I had to read some of it again >.< Maybe slow it down or drag out the character development? I was just confused on who was who and who's parents were dead and :/ But it was written nicely itself and if you fix the speed of it, I think it'll be a winner ;) "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 23:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) No problemo! =D -Duck nostalgia hurts... 02:13, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I renamed Sweetness In The Wild of The Prophecy Of Ending In the Wild. Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 01:11, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry that I've been really unactive. I've written the entire Vitrovan's compass series since I became unactive and I've decided that I'd like them to be deleted here. Thank you, ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 14:10, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Lol no. I don't really have any of that stuff. As for our birthdays, cool :). Whoa I'm Radioactive, Radioactive~ 14:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Herp Sorry I haven't written my chapter yet, I'm kind of brainblocked on that (Even though you told me what I should put in it, my brain is in kind of in a rut :I) x3 CarcinoGeneticist 23:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I don't use tumblr though x3, I was also thinking of starting Set 2 of Wolf Heart early x3. CarcinoGeneticist 00:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No idea how many, set 1 ain't even done yet and the ideas I have for set 2 are ginormous, and I've considered joining Tumblr CarcinoGeneticist 01:05, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Well set 1 is almost done and I'm just magical, lol. x3 CarcinoGeneticist 01:54, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Should I start it early because I'm so excited CarcinoGeneticist 02:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I can definately do both sets at the same time lol x3 CarcinoGeneticist 02:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Right, get ready for amazingness, and lolol CarcinoGeneticist 02:17, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yipee... xD 18:42, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Verrry late. 18:54, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ?????? Question: I'm trying to make an Archive page for my talk page. If I were to create such a thing, would I create a page like: 'User talk:Honeyrose34/Archive 1' ????????? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 20:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) ikr? How's it look now? :3 "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 20:57, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Then how should I do it then? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:05, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Like it now? "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Chic? Haha, okay, I'll take it. :p And I've noticed your intense cleaning out of old stories. Niice. Oh, and if you click on the Adoption template, the link's broken. :/ "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:19, August 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem but yeah we talked before. "...I dreamed you said it's fine and we've got nothing to hide..." 21:50, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Videos I really don't see what the problem with uploading them is. I know it would be easier to just leave the channel link, but it isn't spam. It's not like anyone is complaining, and nobody is saying it's spam. And it shouldn't matter that it has nothing to do with the wiki. If it's on my profile page, it shouldn't matter. It would be different and I would understand completely if it were on some seperate page, but it's on and connected to my profile. And I don't know what you mean by "calm down" because I'm just uploading them as I upload them to YouTube. But if it is that much of a big deal, I can just take them off. If that would make Bloody happy. Plus, I don't even know how to add links other than my profile and talk page in my siggie. If I did, I would do it. FantaliaEPGCEngland 23:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm Back Hi, I'm back. I had to leave due to personal reasons. I'm not going to adopt any of my old stories. I'm going to start out fresh. All day, every day's a holiday, Bea's alright 24Seven 00:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry. We've been havings loads of power outages, and Brighty's got the only computer in the house that works. (So it's pretyy rare anyone else is on,, because she's there 24/7 almost) I've began to enjoy real life. I'm just gonna save my story to this computer and go. You can delete it. I doubt I'll be back for a while. Thanks for having me though. Fatcat2000 (talk) 14:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh crap sorry! I've been at camp, and there's been no wifi whatsoever. I'll be back and editing though. I promiseNot Exactly Normal (talk) 03:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Dang it. I didn't mean to be gone for so long. My family and I have been traveling the world, and this is the first time I've had wifi since June. When i get back, I'll start writing again. Really busy. I should be active by the end of August. Writing is my life (talk) 23:14, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for Rudeness.. D: Hey Bloody, I'm sorry if I was being rude to you about the whole videos thing earlier. It just kind of bugged me, I wish you would have told me sooner. But anyway that's not what I'm really here for. I need some help with adding a few links to my siggie. I want to have a link to a page on another wiki and our YouTube channel but I don't know how... could you help me please? ;^; Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 17:43, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Condused Hep, what are normal camp rules for Alabaster apart the co-ed dorms and meal time tings, and I'm not sure about my dormmate x3. CarcinoGeneticist 18:55, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay done, change anything if need be x3. CarcinoGeneticist 00:14, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, I'm surprised. I thought that no one was reading that. Anyways, thanks for the support :). I miss her a lot, but it's better that we put her down because she was in pain. Yes, having family over is painful. My cousin is playing Disney music now. RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Wow, that's a surprise. But anyways, thanks again :D RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 16:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help! :D Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:31, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Well it seems that my siggie can't fit more than just my Talk Page and User Page when I try adding in the codes for other things... D: Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I posted it in the box under my preferences Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 23:56, August 7, 2013 (UTC) im drunk its late wheeeeeee Haihaihaihaihaihai wow. Ok. :P Put in an 'entry' paragraph thinggggggg on da diaryyyyyyyy. It's late sorry, haha nightt. I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 04:32, August 8, 2013 (UTC) K thanks! I'll try it out and let you know how it turns out Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA 22:51, August 8, 2013 (UTC) OMG Yay it worked! Thank you, Bloody x3 Jeff the KillerCREEPYPASTA[http://fantalia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Wikia][http://www.youtube.com/user/FantaliaEPGC YouTube] 23:12, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody. Could you delete Warriors? (I realized it was unecessary long ago) RIPGirlieBest Cat Ever 18:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha life sucks xD I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 00:09, August 10, 2013 (UTC) no no Excuse me, hun, but I believe a half is 1/2 or 50% of something. So if'' I'm'' your half, you're also my half. #getitstraight :o I don't know what we had... if we had anything at all 21:20, August 10, 2013 (UTC) uh a favor uh I have a gigantic favor to ask you I was wondering if you could give me admin rights just for a few minutes to try and add some .css to the wiki for drop down menus. I don't blame you if you say no,, but I really want to do this, so drop down menues can be used. Thanks! x3 -Duck nostalgia hurts... 03:08, August 11, 2013 (UTC)